1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information processing device, method and program and, more particularly, to the information processing device, method and program, which are enabled to express the time not by resorting to expressions with needles or numerals but by the change in the presentation contents of an object.
2. Background Art
In the relevant art, there are a number of watches, which can be digitally displayed (as referred to JP-A-2002-202389 (Patent Document 1)). The display modes are so various as to include digitally displayed wrist watches. Of these digitally displayed watches, some wrist watches can display graphic images created by using a computer graphics function.
This wrist watch of the relevant art informs the user of the time as the absolute value of numerals by using either the positions indicated by hands displayed or the displayed numerals.
In the relevant art, moreover, there are known the pinball game machine (as referred to JP-A-9-155025 (Patent Document 2)), in which images according to the current rough time bands (e.g., morning, noon and night) are displayed as those for entertainment, or the image display control device (as referred to JP-A-11-155025 (Patent Document 3)), in which characters of animals or the like play a series of actions according to the current time.